Certain visual elements of a particular three-dimensional (3D) scene rendered on a computing platform are typically more finely perceptible than others to a human viewer. When a scene is reduced in level of detail for rendering, if all areas of the scene are treated with equal perceptual importance, and details therein preserved in equal proportion, then details in perceptually important areas are bound to be decimated during a downsampling process, while details in less perceptually important areas will be retained. The resulting rendering using a nominally equitable resource allocation ends up wasting resources on visually trivial or perceptually unimportant content.